Can't Pretend
by CherryPancake
Summary: Cuando mires a Sakura asegúrate de solo mirar sus ojos./¿Por qué?/ Porque sus ojos son lo único que aún tiene vida en ella./ [AU] [Inspirada en la canción de Tom Odell - Can't Pretend]
1. Prólogo

**Can't Pretend **

**By**

**CherryPancake**

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

**[Can't Pretend – Tom Odell]**

.

.

.

Cuando mires a **Sakura** asegúrate de solo mirar sus **ojos**.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque sus ojos son lo único que aún tiene **vida** en ella.

.

.

.

Sakura tiene un bonito cuerpo y un buen apellido, el cuál le asegura un buen futuro, fue criada para **mentir **y para ser una buena esposa con su prometido, de su misma clase, nada de clases diferentes eso sería **imperdonable. **Está comprometida ** – o como le gusta decirlo, está amarrada – **con un chico que no conoce, y no quiere conocer.

_¡No quiero, No quiero, No quiero!_

En ocasiones grita, llora y se rompe **– una y otra, y otra vez hasta que cree que ya no se podrá romper más – **y en esos momentos agradece de que sus padres no estén en casa hasta entrada la noche, realmente lo agradece **– pero a la vez no lo hace – **y luego se duerme, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estará bien, que pronto todo pasará, pero ella sabe que no es así, lo tiene grabado en su cuerpo.

Así que al día siguiente, en la mañana, se pone frente al espejo y se repite _estoy bien, voy a sonreír porque hoy es un día importante, muy importante_ y luego se sonríe mientras sale de su cuarto para comenzar otro día.

.

.

.

Pero sabe que el día no será mejor que ayer, incluso sabe que será peor que el día anterior. Porque no tiene amigos, no tiene con quien pasar el día en su instituto, bueno sabe que para los demás al menos existe **– o algo así – **aun no lo comprende muy bien. Bueno, lo comprende más que bien, porque lo único que marca su existencia para los demás son los rumores.

_Escuche que toma pastillas por una enfermedad. _

_¡Me han dicho que utiliza lentes de contacto! ¡Sus ojos no son anaranjados!_

No le agradan los rumores, pero agradece que sean reales. Porque eso es lo único real que escucha de ella, porque escuchar una frase real y el nombre de Sakura incorporado no es muy normal, no para ella, si para los demás.

.

.

.

Sakura quiere ser feliz, al menos una vez en su vida. Ella quiere ser feliz, porque ya no recuerda cómo se sentía ser feliz.

Sakura quiere ser como alguien que perdió hace mucho tiempo **– Tanto que no recuerda hace cuanto ocurrió – **pero sabe que aunque trate no podrá ser como ese alguien.

Sakura quiere romper el compromiso que sus familias acordaron, porque su corazón ya tiene dueño y porque no es tan buena **mentirosa **como para fingir una vida completa amando a alguien que no conoce.

.

.

.

Sakura quiere demasiadas cosas ** – Tantas que parece una niña pequeña en Navidad –**

tantas pero tiene tan poco tiempo.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Primer capítulo

**Can't Pretend**

**By**

**CherryPancake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando mires a **Sakura** asegúrate de solo mirar sus **ojos.**

_¿Por qué?_

Porque sus ojos son lo único que aún tiene **vida** en ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Can't Pretend_ – Pensamientos. –

Can't Pretend – Diálogos. –

**Can't Pretend** – Diálogos mediante aparatos electrónicos. –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer – **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción de cada capítulo es propiedad de su compositor correspondiente. La trama de esta historia es propiedad de CherryPancake.

.

.

.

Aburrida.

Absolutamente aburrida.

Es lunes.

Sakura odia los lunes. En serio, en serio los odia**– tanto como odia que su cabello quede enredado al dormir – **y si, si tiene sus razones. Uno, odia levantarse temprano, es horrible, dos, usualmente los lunes hay más gritos en su instituto **– más de lo normal – **y por último, bueno, aun no hay una tercera razón, pero con aquellas dos ya era suficiente para ella.

–Tienen que recordar que son la imagen del Instituto, así que recuerden como deben actuar –Me trague un bostezo mientras centraba mis ojos en la mujer de cabello corto. Vi cómo se cruzaba de brazos y como todos les poníamos atención. –Siempre deben mantener esto en su cabeza, _ustedes nos representan, así que mantengan una actitud admirable._

Fuera todo lo que antes había pensado, ya no odiaba los lunes, los detestaba. A lo grande. Y todo gracias a su extravagante profesora de cabellos negros.

Sakura detesta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Ya tiene suficiente con sus padres, como para alguien que ni siquiera conoce le diga que actitud debe mantener. De todas formas, tendría que mantener una actitud _admirable_ **– sería mucho más que admirable – **por el resto de su vida.

Ante el silencio sepulcral que se formó, decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

–Bueno, ya que no nos conocemos –Oh, no. Todo menos eso. – y estaremos juntos todo este año, nos presentaremos uno a uno.

_Increíblemente divertido._

Sakura ya conocía a todos los que estaban allí, bueno a la mayoría. Había un grupo de chicos que no conocía, pero solo eran cinco. No necesitaba conocer sus nombres de todas formas.

– ¡Señorita! –Pego un respingo al sentir la mirada de los demás en ella. Tan sumergida estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que había llega el momento de presentarse. Se puso de pie, como siempre hacían en los años anteriores, y maldiciendo en su mente comenzó a hablar.

–Sakura Haruno –Uso toda la elegancia que le habían enseñado en decir su nombre, pero ante la mirada de su profesora vio que no sería suficiente solo eso.

_Lo que faltaba, una profesora con libertades._

–Tengo diecisiete años de edad –Tomo asiento lentamente, si su presentimiento era acertado sería mejor estar sentada.

–Eres tímida, mal, muy mal. –Elevo una de sus delgadas cejas –Tendremos que sacarte la información, así que, ¿Quién quiere preguntarle algo a la Señorita. Haruno?

Casi se cae de su asiento al ver la cantidad de manos levantadas, a la mayoría de allí ya los conocía.

– ¿Tu cabello es natural? –Quiso gritar y jalarse los cabellos con desesperación.

–Si, si es natural –Murmuró con la voz un poco **– solo un poco –** grave.

No podía dejarse doblegar por alguien, su madre estaría decepcionada de que Sakura mandara toda su elegancia de paseo.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? –Miro a la chica que le había preguntado eso.

La imagen de una chica de cabello corto y ojos anaranjados apareció en su mente.

–Tenía. –Sakura sabía que todos en aquel lugar sabía lo que le había pasado a su hermana menor. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, que sabía que su hermana había muerto se había atrevido a preguntarle de ella.

Como todos se habían quedado en silencio supuso que las molestas preguntas ya habían terminado, pero su hermosa suerte no quería eso. Luego de unos segundos, seis personas levantaron su mano.

_Tuve que hacer algo realmente malo en mi antigua vida._

Unas dos manos más se levantaron al cabo de segundos.

_Algo realmente malo._

– ¿Es cierto que tomas pastillas? –Levanto una ceja, alterada.

–Tomaba. –Sakura ya se estaba hartando de todo este jueguito cuando su salvación **– ahora lo es – **salió para calmar su día.

–Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con usted Señorita. Haruno, sigamos con…. –Y ahí la mente de Sakura se desconectó de la clase. Agradeciendo a la profesora liberal.

_Al menos me salvo._

Despertó de su ensoñación al sentir una mirada en su espalda. Se volteó para ver como un chico la miraba con una sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa…_

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras buscaba entre sus recuerdos.

_Kisame._

Sakura jadeo con desesperación en silencio, no quería llamar la atención, se giró antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a la clase y comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar su respiración pero en su mente aún estaba aquella sonrisa.

_Era igual a la suya. _

Y como si una película el mismo chico de cabello de azul encrespado fue el siguiente en presentarse.

Sakura tembló al sentir, nuevamente, la mirada del muchacho encima de ella. Sakura comenzó a sentir como sus manos sudaban.

_Lo vas a pagar, en serio, Haruno._

Al escuchar el apellido la Haruno se tranquilizó y dejo que la elegancia que la caracterizaba volviera a su cuerpo, podía ser muy paranoica en ocasiones.

.

.

.

Si había una parte que la de ojos falsos **–los ojos de Sakura realmente no son de aquel color miel que sus lentillas tienen – **esa era el Almuerzo. El aroma a tanta comida mezclada que tenía la cafetería la mareaba, y al haber crecido comiendo sola no estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que siempre entraba y compraba su almuerzo y se marchaba a su refugio.

Pero sin duda jamás espero que pasara aquello, había entrado a la cafetería para poder comprar algo que comer y luego de un enredo **–que aún seguía sin comprender – **había terminado con aroma a jugo de uvas.

Oh, sí. Se habían atrevido a bañarla en jugo de uvas públicamente.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con la Haruno. Solo estaban con los rumores que había de ella. Porque si Sakura decidía contarle a su padre, un hombre con una increíble fortuna y buenos contactos, que había sido agredida, el responsable podía dar su vida por perdida.

Una **Haruno** es **intocable**.

Pero al parecer aquella muchacha, que Sakura no podía reconocer, no lo sabía aun.

Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse, sabía lo que sucedía, se pondría a llorar. Enfrente de todos. En la cafetería.

_Todos esperan tu caída, no les des el gusto._

Suspiro mientras el recuerdo de su hermana invadía su mente, a pesar de que ella fuera la hermana mayor su hermanita siempre había sido la más madura de las dos, y al saber de los rumores que seguían a su hermana mayor le había dicho aquello.

Sakura era alguien muy sentimental, lloraba por la mayoría de las cosas **– bueno no la mayoría, pero por un alto porcentaje – **y eso era algo que ella misma detestaba, por eso, en ese mismo instante, se estaba detestando así misma.

¿Habría que hacer algo, no?

A su hermana no le hubiera agradado nada aquello.

Así que haciendo gala de su naturaleza…

–Bastante inmaduro, ¿no crees? –Y ante la mirada estupefacta de su agresora salió de la cafetería con un andar calmado.

.

.

.

El zumo le había dejado el cabello pegajoso y enredado ** – algo que detestaba –, **la chica que le había hecho esto debía estar agradecida de que no hiciera nada en contra de ella.

_No tiene ni idea de cuánto me he controlado._

Porque claro, Sakura era un ser vengativo. No le gustaba que le jugarán en contra, algunos dirían que es caprichosa, pero no, Sakura simplemente quería lo justo, cada quien cosecha lo que siembra, ¿no?

Ella había cosechado la siembra de las demás personas, aceptando cosas que no merecía, así que, ¿Qué había de malo en hacer que las demás personas cosecharan su siempre? Era lo correcto, y le habían enseñado a que cada persona tiene que hacer lo correcto.

Pero aquella muchacha. Había algo en ella que le había impedido hacer algo en su contra. Algo que no podía descifrar, bueno si lo sabía, pero, era mejor hacerse la ingenua en temas como esos.

Eso era lo que le habían aconsejado.

Y eso era lo que ella haría.

Sumergió, nuevamente, su cabeza dentro del lavamanos para tratar que su cabello dejara de estar tan pegajoso.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el frío líquido y con lentitud retiro su larga cabellera, si la sacaba demasiado rápido empaparía su blusa. Mientras buscaba a ciegas la toalla, que había sacado de su bolso, pensó en como debieron haber reaccionado los demás de la cafetería.

_Seguro debieron haber explotado en risas, como siempre. _

Pensó secando su cabello. Cuando se aseguró que quedo más o menos seco se permitió observarse.

Casi cae de espaldas al ver su rostro, estaba toda ojerosa por la falta de sueño, y tendría que sacarse las lentillas, para ponerse unas de repuesto.

_Odio mi vida._

Con toda la delicadez comenzó a sacar las lentillas de sus ojos, dejando que el color miel desapareciera y un verde esmeralda apareciera.

Sakura no tenía un problema a la vista, o algo así por el estilo. Su madre le había pedido** – obligado – **que las utilizara, y a pesar de que le al principio le molestaban horriblemente accedió. ¿Por qué? Todos en su familia tenían los ojos de un color miel, bueno a excepción de su madre y de su padre. Su madre los tenía verdes y su padre de un tono azul claro. Pero su madre quería que su hija tuviera los ojos obligatoriamente mieles.

Y a Sakura no le quedo elección. Siempre tenía que seguir las reglas de sus padres.

Y ahora, en aquel momento donde los posos miles de Sakura fueron reemplazados por dos bellas gemas, fue donde Sakura deseo salir así con sus verdaderos ojos.

Pero no. El resultado de eso sería terrible, su madre estaría enojadísima y tendría que sentir la mirada de lástima de su padre y tía.

– .Dios –

Sakura casi salta al escuchar la voz de una de sus compañeras de Salón. Aterrada observó como la chica era más ni menos que Ino Yamanaka.

Al diablo todo.

Seguro que en menos de cinco minutos todos sabrían su secreto y su Madre le castigaría horriblemente.

_¿Qué te he hecho, Karma?_

**En definitiva detestaba los lunes.**

.

.

.

Mil, setecientos cuarenta y siete palabras.

Siete páginas.

Dos horas mirando una página en blanco.

Tres horas más en escribir el capítulo.

Una hora en reescribir todo.

Y eso fue, prácticamente, lo que tarde en desarrollar el capítulo.

Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, ¡ni si quiera es de mi agrado! Pero, esto es lo que quería escribir, para darle inicio a algo más adelante. Así que no encontré otra forma de escribirlo. ¡Ni si quiera Coldplay me ayudo! Por lo que espero, que sean piadosos conmigo.

Dejando mi dilema de lado, les agradezco, de corazón, por haberme dejado un Review. A cada una. Tenía pensado responderles por MP pero dado que, dos de ustedes no tienen cuenta aquí descarté esa idea, por lo que, ¡les responderé por aquí!

_Minene Uryuu._

Bien. Lo lamento, esto sonó demasiado Gus y Hazel para mí. Gracias por aquello, tenía mis dudas respecto a esto. Los rumores serán un factor importante en la historia, así que me alegra que te hayan gustado. ¡Pero no te encariñes, eh! Saludos para ti también. No hay problema, en ocasiones suelo ser así. Lo estúpido no hay que forzarlo ;3

_Besscy_

Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Y espero no decepcionarte por lo terrible que me quedo, trate de que no quedará tan mal, pero no resulto. Lo lamento D: Saludos.

_Unnie_

Weee. Demonios, seguiré decepcionando personas D: No podré dormir esta noche. Espero, que sea de tu gusto. Respecto a u pregunto, pues ya ves que continua, tengo pensado en hacer catorce capítulos, ¡incluso ya tengo en vista el final! ¿A que soy rara? Saludos.

_Guest_

Realmente pienso que deberías esperar a algo más que un simple prólogo. No juntaré a Sakura y a Sasuke en un dos por tres, será amor lento. Así que, creo que en unos capítulos más recién ambos se conocerán. Saludos.

_dani24ela_

Siento una atracción a las historias tristes, bueno las cosas no pueden ser siempre color de rosa para Sakura, irónico pensando que su cabello es rosado XD. No te puedo responder, pero te puedo decir que Kisame no es su amor, ahora, y tampoco su prometido. Eso lo sabrás más adelante, soy malvada. Me hace feliz que haya podido tocar tu corazón. Bueno, aquí está la continuación y ya tengo algunas ideas para continuarla, espero no espantarte con el capítulo. Saludos.

_Marisa Uchiha_

Me alegra que te haya gustado, y también espero no espantarte. Es lo menos que querría. Te puedo decir que la situación no será tan rosa, pero tampoco gris ni nada. Pero veamos cómo se desarrolla. Cuatro días después de que hayas comentado te traigo la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

También les agradezco a cada persona que marco como favoritos, que marco Follow. Son increíbles, y realmente les agradezco a ustedes también. Y ojala no les espante tampoco.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y espero que aun existan y no hayan escapado por esto D:

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

.

_0:32_

_07.02.14_

_Chile, Santiago._

.

.

.

_CherryPancake_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
